After the Climb
by brittany.barbour1
Summary: major spoilers, this is my initial reaction to the mid-season finale and will develop into a multi-chapter story to cover my theories between now and the next episode.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Felicity sat in the lair, lights down low, arrow threading through her fingers, staring intently at the salmon ladder. She had been there for hours already, unable to move, practically unable to breathe.

That's how he found her. Clearly she had been crying, clearly she hadn't slept all night. But why? Last night she had hope- the worry etched on her face had been mixed with a giddy smile. Last night, Oliver Queen professed his love as one of the only 2 things he considered absolute. But last night is long gone and the broken blonde isn't even responding to her name now, what happened?

Gently, as not to make her jump while holding an arrow, no one needed to get stabbed in the near future, he placed a hand on her shoulder and nudged slightly. "Felicity."

It stung, hearing her name in such a drawn out and sad matter, wasn't what seemed wrong, it was that it wasn't his voice. It would never be his voice again. It took every bit of her strength to turn and look at him, "Digg, he's gone."

The brokenness in her voice tore his heart in two, he loved her like a little sister and when Oliver got back, he was going to kill him for breaking her heart, after everything, to finally admit his feelings and then walk out- it was too much. It broke her. but he hadn't expected it to break her like this.

"Felicity, he's not gone. He's not that easy to kill. Besides, I've seen him take out the Bratva, an army of super soldiers, take on the fastest man alive, and he killed the count without batting an eye, even after he vowed not to kill again. I heard you ask him to kill Ra's last night, and he will. He did all that before he was willing to admit he loved you, before he had you to fight for. He has never been able to lie to you, he's not going to start now. He will be back, come on, lets get you some coffee and settle your nerves."

"No Digg, he's gone." She turned and held up the arrow she had been holding so dear and revealed a piece of blood red paper, crumpled to her chest. "He's gone Digg, this arrow was embedded into my work station, pinning the note just where i would find it."

As he took the note it was the first time he noticed the arrow was black with red and black tip and tail, it was one of Nyssa's. He read the note and stumbled into the chair next to Felicity, thing's weren't going to be okay.

Roy came down the stairs louder than normal, too depressed for his trained stealthiness. as he got to the bottom on the stairs he froze at the sight, Felicity crying into John's arms, and the massive man with tears in his eyes. They made eye contact as he walked toward him and Digg simply glanced at the paper crumpled on the floor. He bent to pick it up and saw the tear stains as he read it softly to himself "Oliver Queen is dead, Ta-er al-Sahfer is avenged."

Thanks for reading, I have some theories of what will happen to the team as their leader has fallen and some ideas for the time gap. Can I just say Holy CRAP with that ending, looking forward to some craziness in January!


	2. Chapter 2

Another short chapter... I promise they will get longer, just wanted to gethis out- I will be updating as quickly as possible.

"Oliver Queen is dead"

"Good." The resilience and pleasure that came out in Nysa's response couldn't hide the pain she was in, but the memory of watching Oliver die over and over again would be the start of her healing process. "What of his body? Shall we send it back to Starling City for that pretty little blonde, as a warning not to get in our way again?"

"Mistress, the Demon gave the order that his body be destroyed, I pushed him over the edge, made him fall to the river below to be ravaged by the animals."

Nysa drew an arrow from her quiver, thinking ever so viciously, and turned back to him, a flash of pure evil and spite filling her deadened eyes, "No matter, I can get the point across another way."

She left the room in a silent fury, determined to get back to Starling without any other thought in mind. He worried for a split second what her other way would be, but had no time to waste. Grateful for her tunnel vision in the moment, he went back to the mountain, back to where he had hidden Oliver's body. If there was any hope of saving him, he had to move him out of the snow and somewhere he could care for him while hiding him from the league, and he knew the perfect spot...

Thank you for reading... I haven't written in a long time but needed to get some of the theories going through my brain on paper before my head exploded. No Beta, all mistakes are mine. If you have any theories i'd love to hear them, message me!


	3. Chapter 3

"**Oliver Queen Drowns Again**"- _Starling City Associated Press_

_The news article went into details. The former billionaire playboy had too much to drink, presumably at his sister's club and drove home drunk. He hit an ice patch on the North Starling bridge. Queen slid off the road, drowning in the river. It took several days to find the body and he had to be identified by DNA as he was no longer recognizable. Queen is survived by his sister, Thea Queen, owner of the Verdant club in the glades..._

Felicity couldn't drag her eyes from the article. She knew it was all a lie. That Barry had and Caitlyn had used a corpse from the Central City Medical school, had planted Oliver's DNA, and that she had to do the final touches and make sure all the computer records reflected the story they wanted told.

After three days of him being gone, Digg brought it up, that Oliver didn't want to die down in the foundry, didn't want to have his death hidden from the world the way Sara's was. She could give him at least that, so she came up with the plan, so that she could properly burry him, not that she ever got to see him again, never really got to say goodbye after he said he loved her and walked away. It sickened her that the story had to be drunk driving, that it had to play to the negative light the press had basked him in for years. But it was the best story they could come up with.

Roy and Digg stole the banged up bike from a low level street thug at the docs while keeping up appearances as "arrow and arsenal," though Roy was shooting both green and red arrows that night. They changed out the license plate and shoved it off the bridge. Cisco had given them some sort of device that could pound through the iron on the bridge safety rail- made it look like the bike had crashed through at 90 miles an hour.

Felicity had called in the tip to drag the river using the arrow voice modulator after the story broke about "Oliver Queen MIA." And that story had only come out after everything was in place and Felicity filed the missing person's report, quietly letting Captain Lance know she had already traced his phone- the last ping had been days ago on the bridge. It was horrendous, and elaborate, and ironically the best cover story team Arrow had ever come up with. All that mattered though was that the plan worked and a week later the world knew Oliver Queen was gone.

So Felicity sat in her office, remembering all the time she spent there with Oliver. Looking at the skyline of the city he sacrificed everything for, remembering the man she loved. He told her months ago that he wasn't allowed to mourn, that he had to be strong for everyone else. She had done that this time, but now that it was over, that it was official, she chewed on her red pen while re-reading the article for the hundredth time, weeping. She didn't have to be strong anymore.

-xxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-

Ray had been caught up in his A.T.O.M. designs, hadn't left the building, seen the news, or even connected to the internet for days. He was so excited that Felicity knew the truth, that she hadn't freaked out, that he just wanted to keep going on the project. When he made the breakthrough this morning all he wanted was to tell her about it but he knew what he must look like after 4 days of working without stopping. So he took a quick shower in his executive bathroom, changed into a CEO appropriate suit, and rushed up to her office to tell her the good news.

"Felicity! The mining in Colorado hit an even bigger payload than expected, the suit should be ready in-"

He was cut short by the weeping woman who hadn't paid him any attention as he barged into her office. She couldn't acknowledge him. She simply had a red pen with bite marks in it lying on her desk next to a stack of tissues as she stared at her monitor, looking the way he felt the night of the Siege.

"Oh my God, Felicity, what's wrong?" He ran to her side but she still never moved, just hardly whispered. "It's over... dead... all alone now... can't fix it..."

"Is it your mother? Is she alright?" But as he got closer he saw the screen, and it all suddenly made sense. Why else would a genius from MIT become an executive assistant, work in a mall tech department, or refuse to be a highly paid executive of one of the top tech companies in the world. It was always about him, she was in love with Oliver Queen and now he was dead. All he could think to do was hug her, so he did, he held her tight, maybe for moments, maybe for hours, but it was all he could do.

When Mr Diggle showed up in her office it was the first time she moved. He simply walked over and told Ray, "Thanks man, I've got this now," lifted her to her feet, cradled her to his side and they left the building. Ray wasn't sure, but it looked as though they had done this before, as if they had known each other for a long time and he knew how to take care of her when no-one else could.

He didn't speak to her again for a week. He had sent flowers and his condolences, texted her to let her know things were slow for the holidays anyway and she could take as long as she needed. He didn't realize how close they were, thought it was a one sided affection until the day of the funeral. He showed up to pay his respects, he never expected Felicity to be sitting in the front row between Walter Steel and Mr Diggle. Behind her was Laurel Lance, the media's version of Oliver's one true love. Captain Lance sat with his daughter, but they each had a hand on Felicity's shoulders, consoling her rather than each-other or even Thea- there was definitely something more going on here than he expected.

Two days later, his lawyer met with him about Palmer Industries stock, as Oliver Queen had still owned a large percentage of the stock at the time of his death. Ray expected that it would be transferring to the younger Queen, weather or not she would sell would be a discussion for a later date. But what the lawyers revealed shocked him even more than the display at the funeral.

In May, just before the Siege but after his mother's death, Oliver changed the terms of his will. He gave complete power of attorney, all of his assets (though they weren't much at the time), and his life insurance policy all to one Felicity Megan Smoke. Ray was prepared to give her more time and space before bombarding her about coming back to work, but now he had to talk to her, now he had to know the truth, and find out what his chances really were with her- both when he had first kissed and now looking to the future.

What he found out was more than he bargained for...

-x-x-x-

AN- All mistakes are mine, I still dont have a beta. If you would be interested let me know, I'm working the story line ahead by several chapters and I need someone to bounce ideas off of, as well as an editor. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

He woke with a start. Ever since his time on the island he had never woken slowly or peacefully, especially when he didn't know where he was. He tried to sit up, but his hands and feet were tied to the bed, ribs wrapped tightly in gauze. He was freezing but he was also sweating. Looking around the room trying to get his bearings he noticed the fluids being pumped in through the IV, a number of empties lying in the trash, indicating he had been here a while, and the clue that truly filled him in- A katana hanging on the wall next to the door.

He took a deep breath of relief, though it caused anything but relief in his chest. It took him another moment to really take in that he wasnt in the foundry, no cold metal table beneath him. No beautiful blonde babbling about taking it easy while he healed. No, in this place there was no Felicity.

"Oh God, Felicity!"

His voice was scratchy and barely there, but it was enough to alert his care taker that he was awake. A Chinese woman entered, informed him in Mandarin he would be okay and she would bring food, and that her master would be back in two days, until then she would care for him and he would stay tied. She said nothing else and gave him no time to respond.

Longest 37 hours EVER. And coming from a man who had been ship wrecked, tortured, forced to torture others, watched both of his parents and best friend die in his arms, and had just left the woman he loved on a suicide mission, that really means a lot. Those 37 hours were spent worrying that Felicity would think he died, that someone would be caught helping him, that Ra's Al Ghoul would go after Felicity if he knew he survived. That Nysa already had gone after Felicity in pure rage. That Thea was in danger. It was self inflicted torture, and the arrival of his captor had only made it slightly better.

When he awoke again he was untied from the bed, but there was a device around his neck that held a disturbing resemblance to the bomb collar used by the dodger. "Maseo, what the hell?"

"Oliver, I have no time to chase you constantly to keep you from escaping as I once had to in Hong Kong. I don't have as much to lose or as much patience. The collar insures that you behave, follow my plan, and I promise you will go home. Act as the strong willed fool I was once charged with breaking, and I will be forced to activate the bomb."

He wanted to argue, but he was smart enough to know when shutting up was the better choice, "Okay, you tell me the plan and I will follow it. I just need to know that my family is alright. You know as well as any that having family in danger doesn't make either of us think straight, so please, just tell me."

Maseo swallowed hard as he thought back to the shared memory that was just drudged up: - "_The woman with white hair, she took her" That was the last thing he ever heard from his son. While chasing after China White another member of the triad took his son. He received a package two days later the included pieces of his family and the katana currently hanging on the wall, the katana that was used to kill his family. _- As he shook it off and got to the point.

"I cannot explain to you now, I must return to the league. I will be back in a few days. You may train and prepare, but if you get more than 30 feet from this house or tamper with the collar, it will explode."

The stern look in his eyes softened for a moment as he moved on, "You were unconscious in the snow when I found you the hypothermia slowed the bleeding and kept your liver from poisoning you with sepsis. The blade caused much damage, but Ghi su-wei took great care with you, she was able to repair the damage. We used herbs to treat the injuries and keep you unconscious for many days. You will remain here until you are fully healed and ready to fight, then you will fight the Demon again. The only way you return home to your family is over his dead body."

Amongst the worry, shock, and dismay he would have to fight Ra's again was a glimmer of hope, the mention of his family had sparked something deep inside him. He couldn't control himself as he eked out a whisper, "Felicity?"

"Your family is safe- and as long as you are not foolish while I am away, I am sure they will stay that way. It has been almost a month Oliver. I brought you some newspapers so you can see what is happening in Starling- there is no internet or phone here, so you will NOT be able to check in with your family." The look in his eyes was a warning and it sent a memory flashing before Oliver's eyes- his last foray with the internet while under Maseo's command almost led to him killing his own best friend. Oliver swallowed hard and made eye contact with a slight nod- understood.

Maseo tossed several newspaper clippings at him all in a manilla folder. The first one was titled "Oliver Queen MIA" followed by "Oliver Queen drowned Again" followed shortly after by an announcement that Laurel Lance was made the official DA, Quentin Lance received an accommodation for the lowest crime rates in the last 10 years. The articles with pictures were at the back, first "Arrow and Arsenal take down trafficking ring" which showed a picture of Roy, his face mostly hidden and he assumed Dig fully covered. Somehow they managed to keep the Arrow alive even though he was dead, they were still his team, still protecting him. There was a ghost of a smile about to appear as he thought of his team, it was quickly replaced by shock, awe, relief and guilt as he saw the picture of his funeral. All the people he loved were there and they all looked devastated, even Lance. He appreciated the way all the men in his life were taking care of Thea and Felicity. In the picture it showed Roy with his arm around Thea as she held a single Rose, staring off into the distance, lost in shock, as she looked after his mother died. Next to her on the other side was Walter, who had one hand on her leg, and the other on Felicity's wrist in her lap. Dig had his arm linked to Felicity on the other side. Even Lance had one hand on Felicity's shoulder while he held his daughter close to his side with the other arm. He didn't know what to do. His family was whole and in tact, but hurting because of him- he failed them all again, maybe it would be better for them all for him to just stay away.

-xxxxxxx-xxxxxxx-

How is the back in forth on perspectives going? Should I continue the back and forth or just focus on it from either Felicity's or Oliver's POV?

Also- still no Beta, all mistakes are mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday at lunch he ventured out to see her. He was dressed in his normal pristine business attire, which earned him an eye roll as she answered her door in sweats and an oversized grey hoodie, glasses askew and hair a mess. She didn't even invite him in, just huffed, left the door open, and walked back to the couch and her carton of mint chip ice cream.

"Felicity, what's going on?"

"I'm mourning, Oliver is gone, why do I have to explain any of this to you? You said my job could wait, but if you've changed your mind, fine, I can get a job elsewhere. You weren't the only trying to hire me-"

"Felicity, that is NOT what I am talking about and you know it. When I showed you the ATOM, you agreed you would help me. And then you got distant. Then a couple weeks later, the accident happened, and I understand you needed space for that. I'm not trying to force you to work, I just, I want to understand. You scolded me for kissing you and then backing out- but not for kissing you. You never said you were with anyone else- I guess, I guess I just want to know how close you and Oliver really were."

"Oliver and I are partners, were partners." She stumbled over the use of past tense. To cover the pain on her face she began to scowl at him. "You knew that. That's why you made me vice president- since I helped Oliver run the place for the last year. And no, we weren't together- but, I don't know how to explain it... I just, since he got back from the island our lives were intertwined. He was my friend, my BEST friend. He was the one I could come to and share my day, no matter how messed up it was. I love him, and he loves- eh, loved me, it was just never the right time- and he prom- (deep breath) he promised I wasn't going to lose him! Dammit! I never told him the truth, never said I loved him too- and now I never will..."

By this point Ray was at a loss for words. When she started talking she had been sitting, then she began pacing. When she cursed she had simultaneously slammed her fist against her couch, and now she was on her knees, weeping, looking as if she couldn't catch her breath. So he did the only thing he could think of. He picked up her crumpled body, just as he had once done with Ana, and sat on the couch, her in his lap, and just let her weep.

"We were partners, and I failed him- we were suppose to get QC back, and be Sara's god parents, best man and maid of honor of Dig's wedding. We had plans, things to do to help fix this city... we had plans... Oh God what do I do without him."

He let her weep, soaking his shirt colar, his own eyes dampened thinking of the pain she must be in- the pain he knew all too well. He finally spoke up, "Felicity, you follow through with the plans. Help me fix this city, be a godmother, be the maid of honor- help me run QC the way you and Oliver wanted to. That, uh, that's actually why I came over today."

She looked up at him, suddenly realizing the position she was in and quickly scooted so she was next to him instead of in his lap. Noticing her movement and puzzled look, he stood, turning back to look at her, "Have Oliver's lawyers contacted you yet?"

"Yet? No, why would they?"

"Well, I think I understand now- you were partners in every way and he loved you." He garnered a faint smile as he put the peices together in his head. "The lawyers came to the office today to discuss the company stock- While i own 65%, Oliver still owned 30%. I was expecting some sort of an offer for me to buy it from his sister, but it turns out he didn't leave it to her. He left it to you- that and everything else he had, including his life insurance. Your lives are still intertwined, you can still do it all, he made sure of it."

She looked shocked and he couldn't blame her, he bent to kiss he softly on the forehead and whispered in her ear, "I know your lost right now, I have been there too, recently even. When you are ready to be found, your office will be waiting for you- just the way he left it."

In an instant he was up and out of her townhouse- He never would have guessed in a million years that his night would have gone that way, but suddenly everything he had noticed about her over the past few months, including her absolute disgust over the prospect of working for him made sense- everything revolved around Oliver...

-xxxxx-xxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

The Thursday board meeting was boring, as usual. The members of the board had been sympathetic to Oliver's death, but concerned about the stock being controlled by Felicity. He assured them that she had been a vital role in the recent acquisitions that led to the raising stock prices. That since becoming vice president of IT the department was running its best in years, and the applied sciences department was also growing leaps and bounds.

He felt there was no need to be CEO and President, and that, as partial owner of Palmer Technologies it made sense for Felicity to take more control, and moved that she be made President, active immediately.

He had expected it to be a tough sell. However, since Starling National was still 5% owner of the company, Walter Steel had been in the meeting and encouraged everyone to agree. He even thought ahead enough to add the caveat that while her title would transfer immediately Ray would continue to hold the responsibilities while she was on bereavement leave, and they could hire a replacement as vice president so she could take as much time as she needed. Ray was glad Walter was there, looking out for Felicity just as he had done at the funeral... Yes, since talking to Felicity a lot more was making sense.

What he hadn't expected was the angry blond in his office bright and early Friday morning.

"I thought I wasn't fired- and I could take as long as I needed to come back to work!?"

Taken a back, more by her mere presence than the use of her loud voice, which he was getting used to, he threw his hands up in surrender, "Whoa, time out, your not fired, you can take as much time as you need, it's all true. What-"

"Then what's this?" She forcefully placed an intra-office memo in his hand, "Just because I haven't been in doesn't mean i don't at least scan my e-mails... if you are going to secretly replace my position, you should probably at least not send the job posting to me!"

"Oh, that, you didn't happen to read the other memo that went out- about-"

"I didn't need to see another memo, I saw this one, so thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder, literally, but i don't need to to be coddled- I'll be cleaning out my office, unless of coarse you need security to watch me do it!" She turned to leave in a huff but he grabbed her arm before she was out of reach.

"The other memo, was announcing that I was replaced as President during the board meeting yesterday." She turned to look at him. "Replaced by you."

Her eyes went wide as she mouthed an exaggerated "oh" without actually speaking.

"Walter Steele also got the board to agree that I will cover any slack you may have during the transition, as we are expecting you to take more time for bereavement."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't apologize, just go home, come in when you are actually ready to work, madam president. And maybe don't wear sweatpants the next time."

She would have been mortified if not for the smirk and wink he showcased during the last comment. So she gave herself a bit of a pep-talk, and huffed out under her breath, "For Oliver," and turned back to Ray, "I'll be in on Monday, showered and sans pants, sweatpants! I mean, I will be wearing pants, professional pants, or probably a skirt, pantsuits aren't really my thing, i mean, uh, 3, 2, 1... I will see you Monday, goodbye."

As she rushed out of the office he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he watched her leave.

-xxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

AN- Bonus Chapter- Inspired by mabscifiromantic in a review- couldn't get the idea out of my head so you get this info now instead of as flash backs later. Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver had been dreaming. Not his typical nightmares, but actual dreams of hope. He noticed it 3 nights ago, he thought it may be a side effect of the herbs the woman had been giving him, but he didn't care. The only thing he didn't like about his dreams was waking up.

In the dreams Felicity was by his side, usually in some level of undress. They would be cuddled in his bed, talking and laughing. Sharing passionate kisses. He even liked the part of the dream when she would have to get up for some reason and he could watch her walk away from the bed in nothing but his blue button up shirt she had never returned after getting shot by Tockman. He was just at that point in the dream when the sound of voices broke into his subconscious and viciously brought him back to reality

The woman who had been caring for him was speaking with someone, but it wasn't Maseo. He slowly rose from the bed, grabbed the katana from the wall, and edged around the corner in order to see the mysterious visitor. All he could see was the back of a man's head and the man dressed in what looked like League clothing.

But he knew the back of that head- how could it be? Sword raised as well as he could, he stepped into the kitchen.

"Malcolm, what are you doing here?"

"He came with me Oliver, it was always part of the plan." Maseo cut him with a look that turned his blood to ice, the tone making it clear he was to follow orders.

"How do you think he got the herbs Oliver? Did you really think a little old Chinese lady could repair a severed liver, collapsed lung and punctured spleen? Or why he was even willing to help you with the possibility of the League's vengeance? I told you once Oliver, Thea is all I have left, and I will do ANYTHING to keep her safe. That included sending you in to kill Ra's, and while I was hopeful that would be the end of it, you couldn't even kill me, I had to have a contingency plan in place. Ser-ab was it."

"You knew I was alive? Why the ruse of my death? Why put Thea through my funeral AGAIN!"

"Oliver, I have always loved you as a son, it's why I didn't kill you when I first found out about your alter ego. And yes, I care that she was hurting at the funeral, but she has me, and that, Roy." The disdain was dripping from his lips at the mention of Arsenal being close with his daughter. "She has even become acquainted with your blonde- after you left her all your money it was obvious to Thea how much she meant to you, so she sought her out. As for the announcement of your death, I would rather not have that come to pass- I didn't want Thea to go through that. It was your blonde that orchestrated the whole thing- are you sure she didn't know of your plans for all the money that came her way? She never even looked for you. I mean, she is a brilliant hacker, but I've been keeping tabs and she didn't look for you, had Arrow and Arsenal working double time in the City, there was no way they looked for you. As much as you may believe in her, she apparently didn't believe you would survive the duel, so she moved on." The thick resonance of his venomous voice pierced Oliver through the heart, and Oliver's flashback to the kiss in the hospital was no longer of the love conveyed in the kiss, but in the memory of her walking away. Oliver was speechless until he caught his friend's eye once again.

"Maseo, what is going on?"

"I told you, there is no time to explain or for you to second guess me. If you want your family back, you do as I say, and as for now, that includes working with the Magician until we can cut off the head of the Demon. Here," he tossed another manila envelope filled with newspaper clippings and photos on the table, "these will fill you in on Starling City. You will train with him for the next few days and then I will be back again. He cannot stay long as the League still searches for him as well."

The assassins glanced at the envelope on the table, back at Oliver, and silently left the room together- making arrangements in Arabic.

Oliver cautiously took the information offered, and as the first piece, a press photo of Felicity and Ray at a press conference, fell out he became greedy for the information. Even if she were smiling while supporting another man, it was still her, he was her last thought before death and the only thing that would keep him going. Articles about Arrow, Arsenal, a few visits from the Flash, events at Verdant- there was a wide array of information. It was the photo of Felicity smiling at Ray, the way he thought she would only ever smile at him, that stuck in his head.

With him dead the Arrow and Arsenal were working with Captain Lance and crime was at an all-time low, Laurel was closing cases left and right, Thea was growing her business and there was even a photo of her and Roy together at the club. When he hugged Roy goodbye before leaving for the duel he meant what he said, he wanted him to take care of Thea, wanted them to be happy, and it looked like it was happening. The only reason to go home would be her, and all he wanted was for her to be happy. She had kissed Ray before the duel, she was moving on before his eyes. And she wasn't looking for him, it had been her plan after all to declare him dead. And that picture, Ray kissing her hand as he helped her out of the car at some benefit, it was what he always wanted for her. She was happy, what's the point of going back...


	7. Chapter 7

"**_The Canary Spotted Back in Starling_**"

The article made its debut after three women were attacked in the glades. One of the victims told reporters the woman who had saved her was wearing black leather and had a staff and that when she thanked her for helping all she said in return is "No woman should suffer at the hands of a man."

Captain Lance beamed with pride, at first. But this was the third time Sara had been spotted in Starling in a week. Laurel had been avoiding him, Sara hadn't talked to him since the last time she was in town, and now he was worried. Sara hadn't even responded to Oliver's death. He was worried now, figured she was ashamed of something she may have done since the last time they saw each other. So he went to Laurel's to get some answers.

He got more answers than he bargained for as he sat in the dark on her couch, waiting for her to get home. Through the fire escape he heard Sara coming in, he switched on the lights and demanded in his sternest fatherly voice, "Sara Baby, you've got some explaining to do. Where have you been? Why haven't you called?" But when she turned around and it was Laurel sneaking through the window, his jaw hit the ground.

Laurel saw the look on his face and she couldn't lie anymore, she told him everything about Sara, the Arrow finding her killer, and that the only hope she had of ever feeling normal again in taking up the mantle of Canary. For Sara. For Oliver. For Tommy. If she didn't fight the evil in this city then they all died in vain. The only detail she left out was Malcolm Merlyn. She knew he was responsible for Sara and Tommy's deaths and that he was still haunting Starling city. She would protect the streets in honor of the memory of Oliver and Sara, but she would fight towards one goal, to finally end Malcolm Merlyn once and for all.

-xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy sat in Felicity's living room, waiting for her to get home from work. At first, they couldn't get her out of the foundry. She slept in the bed that she bought for Oliver, stared at the salmon ladder while huddled in her chair, wrapped in one of Oliver's old hoodies. She had found anything and everything ever written about the League of Assassins. She had a constant search out for Malcolm Merlyn. And she was researching every mountainous area within 3 hours of Starling. Then there was the preparation for the funeral and everything that went into that. That whole time she went to work like normal, hiding her feelings to the outside world. For the week between the obituary and the funeral, she didn't leave the foundry at all, and didn't have her phone with her - something about not being 'pingable'.

When she went back to work though, in subdued colors and flats, they thought she may start to work through it. But it was like a switch, the day she went back to work was the day she stopped coming to the foundry. Laurel had stepped up to help run the comms, or Felicity would do it from home on a laptop she built and connected to the lair, but after the funeral it was like pulling teeth to try and get her anywhere near Verdant. They couldn't get through to her. Roy even got a few boxes of Oliver's stuff from Thea, trying to help her stay connected. Because whoever she was now, it wasn't the Felicity he was used to, and he couldn't abandon her.

She was still dedicated to the cause, sort of. She was dedicated to keeping them safe, and to helping Starling, but she was doing it in a more public way. For the last month she had thrown herself into work at Palmer Tech. She was always with Ray, in his office instead of hers, on his arm at charity events... She had molded herself into a socialite trying to fix the world with money and power instead of stopping crime at the street level. When they needed her help on traces or hacking (Cisco, had been helping from Central City as much as possible), they had to bring whatever it was to her at Palmer Tech and make up lame cover stories. He couldn't understand why Digg had mentioned needing to reverse engineer a sports drink when they needed her to trace the newest form of Vertigo, or how Digg's smile had turned to a grimace when she didn't even acknowledge whatever joke he was trying to make.

He was concerned. She spent all her time with Palmer, barely spoke, and wouldn't even meet up with him and Digg for Big Belly Burger. The team was falling apart without her - it was all wrong. When he saw the article in the paper this morning though - about the power couple running Palmer Tech, it was just too much, he had to know what was going on with her. When he arrived an hour ago he was hoping he wouldn't wake her, but then he realized she wasn't home. He sat in the dark, waiting, getting more worried with every passing minute. When he noticed the boxes of Oliver's stuff he had given her weeks ago still unopened, he got a sinking feeling in his gut. At 2 am when she still wasn't home, he called Digg.

As she finally walked in the door she was talking to Ray on the phone and not paying attention to her surroundings. When Roy, still clad in his Arsenal gear, moved toward her, she screamed and dropped the phone. When he grabbed her and pulled her in the house, covering her mouth for good measure - she bit him.

"What the hell, Felicity!" He shook out his hand as he looked at her in disbelief.

All Felicity could do, once her heart had stopped racing and she fully comprehended what was happening, was laugh. It was her first real belly laugh in months. "Did big bad Arsenal just whine? About a little bite?" She was doubled over laughing and Roy couldn't help but smile, it was the first time since Oliver died that he had seen her truly happy.

Fifteen minutes later, Felicity is still laughing intently, explaining to Digg what had happened when she got home. He had arrived just a few minutes after Felicity, still clad in the new Arrow suit that Cisco had made him. It had a special polymer face mask included, which was VERY hot, but made it so that other than sheer size it would be very difficult to tell Digg and Oliver apart while wearing the suit, not an easy task but one Cisco had excelled in.

"So seriously, Digg, how many times has Roy been shot, stabbed, or beaten with a stick? One little bite from me and he's crying like a baby, and then…" She was cut short by the door being busted down and a man rushing in dressed in something that resembled a blue robot. "Oh crap!"

Roy and Digg jumped in front of her out of sheer habit and instinct, but at the sound of her smacking her own forehead as she just kept repeating "…crap crap crap..." they took their eyes off of the would be attacker and looked back to her.

Noting three sets of eyes focused on her she flushed, and took a step forward. "So, eh, A.T.O.M., how much of that did you hear?"

"Adam? So what, you know this guy? What the hell is going on, Felicity? This is why we came over in the first place - we're worried about you!"

"I second that notion," chimed in A.T.O.M., "Why do you have two of the city's heroes in your living room? Are you okay, I called to tell you the suit test was a success and you screamed, I came as fast as I could."

Felicity didn't know what to do but she didn't expect either party to play nice until some things got aired out, so she asked again, "A.T.O.M., answer my question, how much of that conversation did you hear?"

"Nothing, all I heard was…" And just as he was about to answer, in walks Laurel Lance, still dressed as Canary but having taken off her mask and wig as she entered the back door.

"Laurel Lance is the Canary? Are you hosting a hero party? And you didn't invite me?"

"Crap!" All four team arrow members cursed in unison. But Felicity never could admit defeat, so she tried to go with it, "Uh, well, no, not a party, just, well, you know I am Jewish and Purim is soon. It's like Jewish Halloween only we dress up as heroes, so we were going to go as a team of heroes. I don't have my costume yet, but I was going to go as the Flash."

Team arrow starred in awe waiting to see what would happen next, and it didn't take long.

"So Roy Harper is the Arsenal, Mr. Diggle is the Arrow, the DA is the Canary - but I thought you all met through Oliver. Okay wait, this is making so much more sense now, the funeral, everyone was concerned about you the most, so you're like the heart of the team. But where did Oliver fit in?"

Three jaws dropped behind her, partially that this man had figured them out and partially that he had mentioned Oliver in front of Felicity in past tense.

"Well I suppose there is no hiding now - Team Arrow, meet the A.T.O.M. - although you all know him as Ray Palmer."

It was his turn to be shocked and take off the helmet.

"And as for Oliver," she paused in sadness and pain, "he introduced us, but as you already know, he was an irresponsible scion, not a fighter. But he wanted a way to help the city that his parents wronged. His mother's culpability in the Undertaking simply reaffirmed his choice to support us. Admittedly, his role was mainly financial, but he also gave us access to the city's elite. Since taking over the shares in Palmer Tech and being able to get, shall we say 'samples', from applied sciences, that's been my role."

It pained her to lie, to act like Oliver was a pawn for the Arrow instead of the amazing hero he truly was, but even dead it wasn't her secret to tell. Although it seemed that night a lot of secrets would be coming out...


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Palmer Tech soars under the reign of power couple"**_

_**"Felicity Smoak saved from hostage situation by newest Starling Vigilante - the ATOM"**_

_**"The Canary is here to stay"**_

_**"Palmer/Smoak announce their 'new addition.'"**_

He couldn't even bring himself to read the articles. Just the pictures were enough for him. A picture was worth a thousand words, in this case a thousand painful words. There stood Felicity in a black dress and fancy necklace he had never seen before - from the looks of it a necklace only a billionaire could have given her. Standing behind a podium with Ray, one hand on his as their shoulders touched. Ray wasn't wearing a suit, this had to be a personal announcement. She had moved on so quickly, he didn't have any intention of finding out what 'addition" the two of them had announced - or how they had added it...

He crumpled the papers and threw them into the fire just as Maseo walked in.

"Focus! Oliver Queen is dead. If you keep getting emotional about news from Starling I will stop bringing it. You need to be ready, you need to cut off the Demon's Head!"

"Why Ser-ab?" His voice was cruel, and Maseo was taken aback by hearing that name come from his lips. "Why do you even care? I was part of your life as Maseo, and you said he was dead. A man cannot live by two names – so… who the hell are you? Maseo, the man who was my partner and only hold on reality in Hong Kong, or Ser-ab, the heartless merciless assassin? Why am I here? What do you really want from me?"

"It is time you know the truth." He stood and walked away, hands behind his back as he stared at the katana on the wall. "When Tatsu and Akido were killed, there was no reason to help Amanda Waller anymore. When Chen Yeh Wei escaped Hong Kong - you could have gone home. You honored their sacrifice, honored me, and followed her to Russia. When the Bratva took you captive, I didn't stay, I didn't come for you as you had come for me. I was full of rage, and chased Chen Yeh Wei back to mainland China. When I lost her again, I found my way to Nanda Parbat. I trained and let what was left of my humanity be beaten out of me. I let Maseo die and became Ser-ab."

He swallowed hard, turning to look into Oliver's eyes, which reflected the heart break and sorrow he was speaking of. "I had no remorse. After Ta-er al-Sahfer was killed and I was sent to Starling, the pain came back. I was distracted. After you challenged the Demon's Head I realized I would have to see the last person I cared about on this earth die. The distraction was enough for me to be taken by the Magician.

It was he who told me why you were facing the Demon. He had a plan. He gave me an herb to place on the blades as I sharpened them for the duel- something that would stop the bleeding. That is why I told you to take off the demon's head, it would be the only way to ensure death. I was not the one who found you, the one who brought you to this place. The Magician did. He climbed to the summit - he found you, he shared with you the power of the pit. He saved you. But he needed me to lie to the League about your death - knew you wouldn't trust him.

The silence in the room was palpable. So much information but he still didn't know, "Why are you doing this, how did he convince you to help instead of turning him in?"

"He gave me this." The worn photograph thrown on the table made no sense, he was a teenager now, but it was definitely him, it was Akido. "When the Demon is dead I will be released from the League, given the choice of realigning myself with the new leader or going into a new life. In my case, my old life. Become Maseo once more and find my son. Now you know - I need this as much as you, so focus or I will kill you myself!"

With that Maseo slammed a dagger into the table, grabbed the photo, and left the hut in a fury of rage. If Oliver was going to process this, to have a second chance at saving Akido, to have one less death on his conscience, he was going to need a sparring partner, he was going to need to trust Malcolm. For now though, that fir tree out back would suffice...

-xxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-

AN- Sorry for the short chapter... this wasn't planned but as I got deeper into the story I couldn't stand hiding motivations anymore, needed this quick confession to help push things along.

Anyone need more info about the Lazarus pit?

Also, looks like it wont be switching between perspectives at each chapter break.


	9. Authors note

Hey all, sorry for the confusion, m y chapter got pretty messed up and I am working with my wonderful beta reader to repair and repost as quickly as possible. Thanks for your patience.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN- sorry for then delay, I had some difficulties with my computer and got a little sidetracked with the holidays. I will be back to regular updates. Happy almost new year!**

Felicity was sitting at her desk updating her computers when he arrived in the foundry. It was the first time Diggle had seen that since Oliver died and it was a sight for sore eyes. He thought she was talking to herself, but as he got closer it was hard to stifle his laugh.

"Talking to your babies again, Felicity? I think they missed you too, almost as much as me."

She turned in her chair and gave him a soft smile. "Just the man I wanted to see. Listen, I'm sorry I haven't been around. I wasn't exactly hiding. I just… I still wanted to make a difference, to help Starling and keep to our crusade, but being down here... it was his home for months and, I don't know, it just felt wrong to be here without him."

"Felt? As in past tense?"

"Yeah, now that I came back I can't imagine how I managed to stay away - this was his home. Where he was unguarded, and real. As a team, we never hid anything from each other, so maybe that's why I couldn't be down here, because I couldn't be truthful about Ray. And about Ray -"

"Felicity, you don't owe me an explanation, and you wouldn't owe Oliver one either. He wanted you to be happy, I'm glad you're happy with Ray."

"I'm not, I mean, I am. Wait. I am happy with Ray, working at Palmer Tech and working on the A.T.O.M. technology. It's way better than being an EA or working that horrible mall job. It's just, I know I told you we've been dating since just after I went back to work, but, that's not exactly true."

"Felicity, I know you were seeing him before Oliver left, he saw you kissing him in your office. You don't have to feel guilty about that."

"He saw that?! But, wait, that's not the point. The point is that being the President and working closely with the CEO is way better than being the CEO's EA. Agh, I'm not explaining this right. Every hero needs a cover story, and as a team we suck at them, so I kind of came up with a brilliant one when I agreed to work with Ray.

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

"Okay, Ray, I'm ready to work on the suit with you, but - we need to talk logistics."

"Logistics? I thought you had access to everything. I mean, even if I hadn't given you access I'm sure you would have hacked in by now." His boyish grin was so light and refreshing, a complete 180 from the brooding vigilante she was used to.

She forced herself out of her thoughts, out of comparing Ray to Oliver, out of the sheer pain of Oliver being gone.

"No, those logistics were easy. You did give me access, though I have to give you access again because I backtracked a few things to make them un-hackable, and I might have erased your key codes in order to create the new firewall." She had a slight grin as he stared in awe. "That's child's play, I'm talking the logistics of how we keep this superhero work we are doing under wraps. When we start working through all hours of the night together, people will wonder what we are doing. And I'm sure you've already heard the rumors about…"

"What rumors?" He was genuinely concerned.

"Well, Isabel Rochev may or may not have prided herself in spreading rumors that I was promoted so that Oliver could have his toy at his disposal - you already know that wasn't true. He promoted me because he trusted me, and I think the same is true with you. That you trust me I mean. (Sigh) But the rumors are there again: that I'm a gold digging whore and…"

"What!? How can you be saying that calmly, Felicity? I'm so sorry, I can…"

"No - don't finish that sentence. The rumors are perfect. If people assume we are sleeping together no one will be suspicious about us being together through the night, or keeping extra clothes in our executive bathrooms. Hell, you could turn an empty office into a bedroom and no one would bat an eye."

He gaped at her as she paused, obviously lost in her thoughts.

"So, if you want my help with the A.T.O.M., then you need to date me."

"Felicity, I really like you, I do, but you're mourning and…"

"Let me rephrase, the public needs to think we are dating - at least if we give credence to the rumors by officially dating, this time I won't just become the blonde bimbo in this version, probably still get the power hungry gold digger rep though."

"Felicity, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. So you agree - the public thinks we are a couple, but really it's just a cover, a way to explain how we spend our nights."

"Agreed," He smiled and added under his breath as she walked away, "for now."

xxxEND FLASHBACKxxx

"So?" She contorted her face as she finished the story, questioning if he thought she was crazy, or was mad that she had kept the secret, or even that last night at her apartment during the superhero intervention they had decided to throw her, she promised she told them everything yet still continued to lie.

She thought so was prepared for the worst, but not for what happened next. He laughed and came close enough to kiss her quickly on the top of her head. "Brilliant, you are absolutely brilliant!"

"Wait, what?"

"That is the best cover story this team has ever had - but, you also need to know that if you really were with him, we would be happy for you."

"Dig, I'm still grieving, and, so is he - it's nice to go through it with someone else though. This time I promise though, I'm not keeping anything else from you, and I'm okay, really. I think it will be much easier running stuff out of here again instead of Ray's penthouse. You really are okay with him coming down here, right?"

"Felicity, after all the beans that got spilled last night he might as well come down here, I think the only secrets we have left is Oliver's true identity and Barry Allan. Promise me though, if we tell him about Barry I get to be there the first time he sees what he can do."

"Deal."


	11. Chapter 11

**aN- sorry about the delay! Got caught up in a few things but the goal is still to wrap this up before the 21st!**

"Captain Lance"

The cold determined voice cut through him like a knife as he walked through his front door.

"Nyssa?"

She read the grief on his face and knew instantly, "She finally told you."

The break in her voice was enough for him to know he should trust her, should believe all the craziness Laurel had just shared, but he was still wary, unsure of why she was there.

"What are you doing here? My daughter only ever contacted me for help and you obviously aren't here to share the bad news - you already knew the last time I saw you."

"I need your help... to bring her killer to justice."

His heart sank, "You know who did it?"

"Malcolm Merlyn, and to make a long story short, let me give you the key points that matter. Merlyn is still alive, he is why Sara was here all those months ago. He was responsible for her death, and when my father demanded that the Arrow turn him over or the League would descend on this city, Malcolm had some sort of leverage that caused the Arrow to take responsibility for her death. I watched Oliver Queen die at the hand of my father, in the place of Merlyn, and I want to know why."

He was stunned, "Oli-, eh hmm, Oliver drowned, we pulled his body from the river, and the Arrow is alive, I don't..."

"Oliver was run through multiple times before my father pushed him off a 2000 foot cliff. Oliver was the Arrow, the man running around in his suit now is merely a stand-in. Why else would Miss Smoak have gone to so much trouble to get Oliver declared dead while the Arrow was still on the streets - tell me, did you see the body? Was it scarred and tattooed? Was Laurel part of that cover up as well? Did Laurel tell you Oliver was the one to bury Sara?" Her emotions were getting the better of her as she went on, she knew Oliver hadn't killed Sara, but she was glad he was dead anyway. "It has been months and the trail has gone cold on Merlyn - I need to find him now!"

The information was hitting him like a freight train, but he had no other choice, "So what do you want from me?" justice for his little girl, justice for the man who had helped to keep the city safe, that was all that mattered now.

"Obviously Merlyn had something that made it so Oliver couldn't kill him. In order to get that information I need it announced on every news station that Merlyn was found dead, killed by the Arrow. It will draw out whatever blackmail was being used and we can use it to find Merlyn."

A curt nod was the only response she got before turning back into the shadows.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx

After the press conference Laurel stormed into her father's office.

"What the hell was that? I am the District Attorney and you don't see fit to let me know that Malcolm Merlyn was alive, or killed, before you throw a press conference about it!? Plus, I happen to know the whole thing was a lie. I was with the Arrow last night and we were nowhere near Merlyn - or I would've killed him myself!"

The fury coming off of Laurel was only fueled more as his phone rang and he lifted one finger to her, to tell her to wait while he took the call.

"Nyssa... yes, I did... you already received something? Let me know when you get the son of a bitch... yes I know... thank you."

"Dad, what was that?"

"Laurel, sweetheart, shut the door and sit down - let me fill you in."

xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx

"Ms. Smoak, District Attorney Lance is here to see you."

"Thank you, Gerry. Send her in."

"Laurel, what's going on and what was with that press conference?"

"Long story short - Nyssa got him to do it to draw out Malcolm. She told him that there was some sort of blackmail that Malcolm had, something that would come to light if people thought the Arrow killed Malcolm. He doesn't know what it is, but apparently she got it, plan worked. So now the league can finally find him, Sara will finally be able to rest in peace."

"Crap."

Although the cursing threw her, after the information she had just spilled, the look of sheer terror on Felicity's face is what shocked her the most.

"What's wrong?"

"Not here, meet me in the foundry in an hour, I need to..."

The blonde walked away on her 5 inch heals faster than expected, ponytail swaying in her wake. Laurel was only pulled out of the trance was the chime of her phone, she had just received a group text from Felicity, "Team meeting at Verdant. NOW!" It was sent to her, John, Roy, and Ray - what she hadn't expected was the addition of Barry Allen.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx

When Felicity walked into the foundry the men were laughing at the gaping look on Laurel's face as Barry showed off his super speed. She hadn't known why he was included in the team meeting, and certainly didn't know how he got there before her, but now it was making sense.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Felicity said in a bit of restlessness, but no one responded. So she added a little later, "Guys, quit it. We need to talk." Still John and Roy watched Laurel while she watched Barry, Ray tinkering behind them on Felicity's computer. Then out came the loud voice. "ENOUGH!"

Barry, who had been running upside down on the ceiling at the moment fell to the ground and all attention snapped to the firey blonde.

John was the only one brave enough to come close during the use of the loud voice, "Hey, what's wrong? Why'd you call us here?"

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "He... he died for nothing."

"What?" came a chorus of voices.

She looked away from her friends and toward the salmon ladder, "Oliver. He died for nothing," focusing her attention on Roy she added, "The League has the video."

"Shit! I gotta go get Thea." Roy took off running.

Before Laurel could protest John held up a hand to stop her, "He's going for good reason." Turning back to Felicity he simply asked, "How?"

But before Felicity could answer Laurel was back in the action, "What video? Why did Roy leave? How does Oliver play into this, and what do you mean he died for nothing?"

Felicity turned and walked to the supply drawers and pulled out Oliver's phone, as she walked John told Barry, Ray and Laurel the whole story - the way Oliver had died, that Merlyn blackmailed him into challenging Ra's, and hardest yet - he looked Laurel in the eyes as he informed her that the team had known how Sara died since December.

They were all stunned. Barry had been part of the cover up, but never actually knew why. Ray was close with Felicity, knew there was something more to her connection with Oliver, to how hard she took his death, but he had never known he was the original Arrow. Laurel had looked broken then, a new feeling of loss over Oliver, rage over them hiding the truth, and they still hadn't told her what Merlyn had on Oliver - what Nyssa now had. "Why did you bring me here Felicity? What video? Why tell me all this now?"

That brokenness was no match for how Felicity felt, or the look on Laurel's face when she pulled out Oliver's old phone and pushed play. Felicity walked away, tears filling her eyes as Laurel watched the video, watched Sara being murdered.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Any takes as to how each person will respond?


End file.
